Hercules
“ There is no need to run. I have bested a thousand heroes with my hands.” 'Hercules '''also known as Heracles (Ηρακλής in Ancient Greek) is a son of Zeus and Alcemene and also a very famous hero in Greece. Hercules is his Roman counterpart which is his current famous name. Accomplishments 1. He slew the Nemean Lion 2. Fought Lityerses 3. Kill Antaeus 4. Steal the Golden Apple of the Hesperides. 5. Capture and bring back Cerberus 6. Obtain the cattle that was owned by Geryon 7. Slay the Stymphalian Birds. 8. Slay the Hydra Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit The Lightning ThiefEdit Heracles is mentioned by a Nereid during a meeting underwater with Percy Jackson, he is mentioned along two others who had escaped the Underworld. In the end, Luke explains to Percy what his quest was and Percy realizes that Luke was furious with his father because Hermes sent him to a quest Hercules already accomplished. The Sea of MonstersEdit Talking to Hermes at Camp Half-Blood's beach, Percy says that Heracles was his favorite hero because he had such "rotten luck." It made Percy feel better about his own plight. The Titan's CurseEdit Heracles is mentioned, and Percy dreams from his point of view. Zoë Nightshade was the one who gave him the ideas for several of his labors, including how to steal the Apples of the Hesperides. Heracles however, never even mentioned her and took full credit for the deed. Once he learns how Heracles treated his friend however, Percy changes his mind about him being his favorite. Percy's sword, Anaklusmos, was originally owned by Heracles which was given by Zoë Nightshade. The Last OlympianEdit When Percy was getting prepared to battle he was sent on some familiar labors in which he had to complete, just like Heracles did. The Heroes of OlympusEdit The Lost HeroEdit Fighting with the Giant Porphyrion, Jason Grace said he killed the sea monster of Troy (Keto Trois), originally killed by Heracles. Personality Edit Heracles was renowned for his extraordinary courage and his willingness to go to great lengths to help those he cared for. Heracles was a passionate, but somewhat unintelligent man with an emotionally untempered and impulsive nature. Percy's vision in ''The Titan's Curse showed him to be both confident and proud. AbilitiesEdit As a demigod, he had these natural abilities: *ADHD. *As a child of the Big Three, his abilities were much more potent than other demigods. *He has legendary god-like strength. *As a child of Zeus, he presumably had the ability to control air and lightning. *Immortality (only gained after burning in a pyre). *He was said to be extremely tall. TriviaEdit *Interestingly, Heracles is absent from the series. In myths, he was made immortal upon his death with his mortal half descending to the underworld. In the series, whenever he is mentioned he is discussed as not being around. It is possible in actuality Zeus never made him a god or he simply hasn't made an actual appearance yet. *While as a demigod he could throw massive boulders and monsters, like the hydra, around with little effort, it remains unknown how powerful his strength is as a full fledged god. *It was often said in the myths that Heracles was, and possibly still is, Zeus's favorite child. *Zeus fathered Heracles to serve as Olympus's mortal champion in the first Gigantomachy. It was prophesied that without a mortal to fight beside and kill the giants the Olympians would have lost the war. *Heracles is the half-brother and great-grandson of Perseus. See here. *In The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Heracles is only called by his Roman name: "Hercules" by the Greek demigods. The only exception to this is in The Sea of Monsters, Hermes asks Percy which constellation he liked best, and Percy's reply was "Heracles" (though it was changed to Hercules in the paperback version). In The Lost Hero, Jason Grace, a Roman demigod, calls him by his Greek name: "Heracles". *His name, Heracles, means "Hera's Pride" in honor of Hera, who didn't show any affection towards him until his eventual death and rise to godhood. *Since he is the great-grandson of Perseus, another son of Zeus, he can be said to be a son/legacy of Zeus.